Don't Push Your Luck
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Kagome convinced Sesshoumaru that he let her wash his hair, but something was wrong with the shampoo she used.


I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Push Your Luck<strong>

I don't know how did I do it but somehow I managed to convince Sesshoumaru to let me wash his hair. I brought a new shampoo from my era which I get from Souta. I never thought that I would get something like this from him and I was really surprised when he gave it to me. He said that it is really special shampoo and now I was going to use it for the first time and on Sesshoumaru's hair. I just hoped that it really is so special as Souta claimed.

At first I soaked his hair in the water and then I put the shampoo on. The shampoo was somehow strange but I considered that it is what Souta called special and so I didn't give it second thought. And moreover I was too focused at the feeling of Sesshoumaru's silky hair in my hands that I really couldn't think about anything else.

I rubbed the shampoo into his hair and I must say that I had to use a lot of shampoo actually since he had such long hair, but I didn't mind. Though the suspicion about that shampoo quickly returned to me when I noticed another thing. Sesshoumaru's hair started to change color. I looked at the bottle and it said that it is just a common strawberry shampoo, there was nothing about coloring.

I checked the content of the bottle afterwards and more closely than before. I looked at the thick liquid in my hand and then at Sesshoumaru's hair and I paled. I am dead. That was the only conclusion I could think of. Now I understood why did Souta give it to me. That prankster! If I just didn't have to think how to save my life from the soon very angry demon lord, I would send him to the hell right now. I didn't know the path but I would certainly find it, or I would ask Kikyo.

"Priestess, why did you stop?" Sesshoumaru asked and the rest of blood which until now somehow still stayed in my face now completely drained away.

"I... I was just checking something and... I just remembered that I have to return home because of something... so I will finish it quickly and then I will be off." I stuttered nervously. I had to reach the well before he will find out what have I just done to him and I had to punish Souta for his prank.

"Hn." He didn't say anything else and I was glad that he didn't ask more questions. I quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair. No, not shampoo, the hair dye which Souta put into the bottle of shampoo. But why of all the colors he had to use such flashy pink color?

"Ok, I'm leaving." I informed and quickly packed my things and set out in the direction of the well. Once I was out of sight I turned into running hoping that I will have enough luck to get to the well before he will find out. But obviously today wasn't my lucky day and suddenly I was pinned to the tree and in front of me was very furious pink haired demon lord.

"What is the meaning of this priestess?" He asked. The red flashed in his eyes.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't know that. It's my brother's fault, it was him who changed the hair dye for the shampoo. I promise I will fix it but for that I have to return to my era. I also promise that I will punish my brother for what he had done. I would bring him here so you could do it by yourself but he cannot pass through the well so it's not possible." I apologized and explained at once and hoped that he will understand that it wasn't my fault.

"You will return before the sunset and you will fix it otherwise next time I see you I will show you no mercy." He threatened. After I nodded he let me go and I jumped to the well which was just a few steps away. I have really, really bad luck and I was given just about two hours long limit to return since it was already late afternoon.

In my era I stormed into the house in search for Souta. I found him right away sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Souta! How dare you!" I yelled at him and he looked at me a little confused.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked innocently and that made me angry even more.

"Don't play innocent, I am talking about that shampoo you gave me last time."

"But your hair seems to be normal, if you figured it out before you used it than why are you so angry?" He continued in his innocent matter.

"I used it on Sesshoumaru you idiot!" I snapped at him. At first he was in shock but then he burst out laughing and didn't stop for at least fifteen minutes.

"I hope you realize that he almost killed me because of that." I said now more irritated than angry.

"Did you make a photo?" He asked still laughing but not that frantically like a few minutes ago.

"No, I had other things to deal with." I frowned and folded my arms. Souta jumped out of the sofa and looked at me urgently.

"You must make the photo. Please, I want to see it. I will borrow you my camera." He pleaded.

"And how am I supposed to do that, I doubt he would allow me to do that." I snapped at him, but somehow I started to like that idea. Souta was right, there won't be any other chance to see him like that again and his appearance right now was really hilarious.

"I am sure you will think of something." He assured me and ran to his room probably for the camera. I took the hair bleach and the camera from Souta and returned back to the past. Sesshoumaru was waiting for me among the trees and now when the first fear disappeared and after my conversation with Souta, I had a hard time to keep myself from laughing.

"Please, stand right here and don't move." I told him and took out the camera.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"It is a camera." I explained. "It will make a short but strong flash of light and it is the first step to return you hair back to normal." Good that camera isn't known in this era. He nodded and I took the picture. I quickly hid the camera so it wouldn't get any harm and then bleached Sesshoumaru's hair. Thankfully there wasn't left even a trace of the pink color and thus my life was saved. Though I didn't spend with Sesshoumaru more time than necessary after that and quickly retreated once he let me go after checking his hair color.

I was walking through the trees back to the well again. I didn't want to drag the camera here for long. I was afraid that it could get broken and then the precious picture of pink haired Sesshoumaru would be lost forever. I couldn't let that happen and I was already thinking where I will display it once it will be developed.

* * *

><p>Do you know that Sesshoumaru doesn't look that bad with pink hair? XD I actually did that with one of his pictures and that's also how did I get this idea XD. If you want to see it, I put that picture on my DeviantArt account and there's direct link on my profile so you don't have to search for it.<p> 


End file.
